wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
Angel of Death
The Angel of Death is the final boss of Spear of Destiny. To JPB he is Satan, even though Devil Incarnate already is too. =Tactics= The Angel of Death is not particularly fast but launches a powerful projectile attack and has a hefty stack of hitpoints. One-on-one the Angel is not an incredibly novel threat. Where he differs from Otto Giftmacher or Doctor Schabbs is that he can sometimes fire his projectile multiple times in a row quickly. The downside to using this attack is that the Angel then has an extremely long cool-down period during which he simply stands still and catches his breath. Since the attacks are fairly easy to avoid by strafing, this massive flaw makes The Angel an easy foe to dispatch. To make up for this Achilles' Heel the Angel of Death is flanked on all sides by Ghosts. Which creep up on the player and block him from moving or drain his health. Because of this the player has to keep moving throughout the level and often can't spend the Angel's entire cool-down period concentrating fire into him. Map21, where The Angel is fought, is filled with tons of ammo. The game ends after The Angel of Death is defeated anyway, so conserving ammo is not a major concern. Official Hint Book Description as shown in the Official Spear of Destiny Hint Book]]From The Official Spear of Destiny Hint Book: :To protect the Spear, Hitler has made a blood pact with the Angel of Death, promising the souls of his Nazi soldiers. In return, Death guards the Spear for as long as Hitler is alive. If you want it, you must prove your worth by destroying this demon in Hell! :The Angel of Death is a big beasty with a bad attitude. And this intrusion really p***es him off! :The only way to leave this lifeless lair is to defeat the Boss. No longer in the earthly realm, this demon has no need for conventional weapons. A single blast from his gnarled claws can kill. =Trivia= *The Angel of Death is replaced in the Spear of Destiny Mission Packs by the Devil Incarnate. *Originally Spear of Destiny was going to end after the battle with the Death Knight. Deciding that this would be anti-climactic, id developers decided they wanted to surprise the player and created The Death Dimension and the Angel of Death battle as a result. =ECWolf DECORATE Definition= actor AngelOfDeath : WolfensteinMonster 27 { points 5000 health 1450, 1550, 1650, 2000 speed 1, 3 missilefrequency 0.04 seesound "angel/sight" deathsound "angel/death" +AMBUSH states { Spawn: ANGL A -1 NOP A_Look(0, 0, 0, 0, 360) stop See: ANGL A 5 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) ANGL A 1.5 ANGL B 4 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) ANGL C 5 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) ANGL C 1.5 ANGL D 4 NOP A_Chase("*", "*", CHF_BACKOFF) loop Missile: ANGL E 5 A_FaceTarget ANGL F 10 A_FaceTarget ANGL E 5 A_CustomMissile("Spark") ANGL E 0 A_Jump(127, "See") ANGL E 5 A_FaceTarget ANGL F 10 A_FaceTarget ANGL E 5 A_CustomMissile("Spark") ANGL E 0 A_Jump(127, "See") ANGL E 5 A_FaceTarget ANGL F 10 A_FaceTarget ANGL E 5 A_CustomMissile("Spark") // TODO: When sound attenuation is supported, make this play at full volume. ANGL G 20 ANGL H 20 A_PlaySound("angel/breath") ANGL G 20 ANGL H 20 A_PlaySound("angel/breath") ANGL G 20 ANGL H 20 A_PlaySound("angel/breath") ANGL G 20 ANGL G 0 A_PlaySound("angel/breath") goto See Death: ANGL A .5 A_Fall ANGL A 52.5 A_Scream ANGL I 5 ANGL J 5 A_PlaySound("misc/slurpie") ANGL KLMNO 5 ANGL P -1 A_BossDeath stop } } Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters